


Боги и монстры/Gods and Monsters

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по Франкштейну.<br/>Чарльза преследуют кошмары о человеке, которого, как он думал, больше не увидит. Но однажды ночью его создание возвращается к нему с просьбой, которую Чарльз совсем не ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боги и монстры/Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gods and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549492) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD). 



Завывающий ветер и дождь за окном шумели так, что Чарльз резко проснулся. Он почти заснул вновь под усилившийся шум дождя, когда услышал внезапный оглушительный раскат грома так близко, словно прямо у него над ухом.   
Он негромко выругался, уткнувшись в подушку, злясь на то, что его разбудили в такой час.  
 _Впрочем…_  
С другой стороны, Чарльз даже рад, что ему не придется вновь возвращаться к своим кошмарам.  
Каждый раз, когда Чарльз закрывает глаза, он вновь слишком отчетливо видит эти глаза и чувствует жесткую хватку на своих запястьях, ощущает силу этих рук, которые прижимают его к полу, как бы сильно Чарльз не старается вырваться. Каждый раз он просыпается, резко садясь на кровати. Пропитавшаяся потом ночная рубашка неприятно липнет к телу.  
В дни, когда Чарльз недостаточно сосредоточен на работе, он нередко вспоминает, как все это началось. И он всегда понимает, что это – только его вина и ничья больше.  
Вдохнуть жизнь в мертвеца. Для других, для простых смертных, это просто миф, табу. Как бы то ни было, он не пытался играть в Бога. Для него это был лишь еще один шаг науки вперед, шанс, который нельзя упустить. И Чарльз был слишком умен и любопытен, чтобы не попробовать. О моральной стороне вопроса он даже не задумывался. Лишь когда он понял, что натворил... Но тогда было уже слишком поздно.  
Чарльз солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не испугался тогда. Он задумался, лишь когда все уже было сделано. Поначалу ничего не произошло. Но это лишь раззадорило его любопытство, пока он стоял перед неподвижным куском плоти, что лежал перед ним. _Возможно, оно станет самым настоящим монстром,_ промелькнуло в его голове, когда он осторожно подошел ближе.  
И все же, когда существо внезапно открыло глаза и уставилось на него, оно поймало Чарльза врасплох.  
Для создания, которое совсем недавно было лишь сшитыми кусками человеческой плоти, у него были слишком живые глаза, и Чарльз в ужасе отшатнулся назад, врезавшись в полки, на которых стояло оборудование с подключенными проводами. От столкновения все приборы упали на пол и разбились, тут же позабытые.  
Существо неуверенно поднялось на своих шатких ногах, откинув ткань, которая прикрывала его тело, и промычало какие-то нечленораздельные звуки в сторону Чарльза. Не в состоянии справиться со своим страхом, который на этот раз пересилил любопытство, Чарльз уклонился от протянутых к нему рук и, пользуясь неуклюжестью создания, выбежал прочь из лаборатории. Закрыв за собой дверь, он рухнул на пол и облокотился спиной о нее, размышляя о том, не будет ли лучше покончить со всем прямо сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно.  
Лишь когда существо начало жалобно выть, словно взывая к нему, Чарльз, собрав остатки мужества, вернулся обратно в комнату. Но вместо того, чтобы атаковать или злиться, оно, не осознающее своей наготы, осторожно обняло его и уткнулось в плечо, рыдая. _Он,_ поправил тогда себя Чарльз, так как, используя части тел, он собрал тело мужчины, все до последних деталей, включая гениталии. Полный сочувствия, Чарльз обнял его в ответ, бормоча что-то утешительное и даже не зная, имеют ли смысл его слова для создания.  
 _Может быть, это сработает,_ подумал или даже скорее понадеялся тогда Чарльз.  
Если бы Чарльз только знал, что существо – мужчина, которого он создал, – сбежит однажды ночью из его лаборатории, покинув эту безопасную обитель.  
С тех пор Чарльз не переставая думал о нем. У этого мужчины наверняка нет ни малейшего представления о том, как выживать в этом мире. В конце концов, он жил тут в строжайшей секретности, и его единственной связью с внешним миром был лишь сам Чарльз. Человек едва умел говорить. По уровню развития он был еще ребенком, его интеллект был как у шестилетнего. Он быстро всему обучался, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы выйти в открытый мир. Чарльз, полагая, что все время обращаться к человеку просто «ты» не слишком вежливо, несколько раз предлагал разные имена. Но каждый раз мужчина отрицательно качал головой, желая выбрать имя самостоятельно. Чарльз жалел, что так и не узнал его, так как теперь он понятия не имел, где искать его прекрасное создание.  
Еще один оглушительный раскат грома выдернул его из воспоминаний. Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и отодвинул полог кровати, с раздражением посмотрев в открытое окно. Должно быть, он забыл закрыть задвижку, и его распахнул ветер. Подниматься совсем не хотелось, но мокрый пол – это совсем не дело, да и проснуться утром с простудой тоже не хотелось.  
Закрыв окно, Чарльз задвинул шторы, хоть это и не особо помогло приглушить звук. Ему нужно было хорошенько выспаться, так как завтра его ожидал ранний подъем: у него было запланировано несколько проектов с его учеником.  
После исчезновения мужчины присутствие Хэнка было для Чарльза как бальзам на душу. К тому же он обнаружил, что ему нравится передавать свои знания другим. И человеком, который помог ему осознать это, было его создание, его самый первый ученик.  
Аккуратно переступая на полу небольшие лужицы, Чарльз решил, что все высохнет само. Лениво забравшись обратно под одеяло, он поудобнее устроился, надеясь вновь заснуть.  
Внезапно почувствовав, что на его лицо упало несколько холодных капель, он поморщился, поерзав. Чарльз попытался отмахнуться от этого: либо ему уже начинает что-то мерещиться, либо окно снова распахнул ветер. Но затем он почувствовал ледяное прикосновение к своей щеке. Чарльз замер и резко распахнул глаза, увидев нависшую над ним темную фигуру, с которой на него и падали холодные капли.  
Чарльз вскрикнул и дернулся, но человек, ухватив его за плечо, вжал его в кровать. Второй рукой он зажал ему рот, чтобы Чарльз не мог позвать на помощь.  
\- Шшш, я не собираюсь причинить тебе вред, Чарльз, - прошептал человек. Голос был низким и таким знакомым. Но самое главное – _откуда_ он узнал имя Чарльза?  
Несколько раз моргнув, в попытке разглядеть человека получше, Чарльз двумя руками вцепился в ладонь, что зажимала ему рот. Чуть сильнее стиснув пальцы, он почувствовал, что руки мужчины покрыты шрамами. _Кто этот человек?_ В темноте невозможно было разглядеть черты его лица. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как поверить в то, что незваный гость его не тронет. _Пока._  
Чарльз заставил себя расслабиться и отпустил руку человека, отдаваясь на его милость.  
\- Я уберу руку, если не будешь кричать, - пообещал человек.  
Чарльз кивнул, прикинув, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс, если он пойдет навстречу.  
Как только человек убрал руку, Чарльз тут же прошептал.  
\- К-кто ты?  
\- Создатель, разве ты не узнаешь меня? – спросил человек, склонившись ниже к Чарльзу.  
Понимая, что ему не увернуться, Чарльз взглянул в эти глаза, в эти живые серо-зеленые глаза, совсем такие, как у..!  
Глаза Чарльза широко распахнулись от удивления, и он наконец-таки сложил вместе все кусочки мозаики.  
\- Ты! Ты! – запинаясь, пробормотал Чарльз, обращаясь _к своему созданию,_ которому он так и не дал имя.  
\- Эрик, - подсказал ему тот, усмехнувшись. – У меня теперь есть имя, создатель. Меня зовут Эрик.  
Чарльз не мог заставить себя вымолвить ни слова, поэтому он лишь молча наблюдал, как Эрик взял спички с прикроватного столика и зажег масляную лампу, осветив комнату. Чарльз наконец-таки смог при свете осмотреть его, и выглядел тот _поразительно._   
Чарльз помнил, что Эрик, несмотря на все его шрамы и швы, был очень красив еще до его побега из лаборатории. Теперь же швы исчезли, все шрамы почти зажили, кроме одного небольшого над губой. На смену бледности пришел здоровый цвет кожи, а все еще сырые волосы – Чарльз даже понятия не имел, какого они цвета, так как брил его голову – были темно-каштанового оттенка. Хоть Эрик и отрастил волосы, он все равно был коротко подстрижен. Чарльз еле удержался от того, чтобы провести рукой по этим волосам, но он понимал, что выдал свое желание, так как смотрел слишком пристально.   
На какое-то время повисло молчание. Чарльз все еще не мог отвести глаз от Эрика. Когда их взгляды встретились, Чарльз кашлянул, прочистив горло, и тут же отвернулся. Он почувствовал себя совсем неловко, когда краем глаза уловил, как Эрик понимающе ухмыльнулся, _так неприлично!_  
Но Чарльз осознавал, что тишина продлится недолго, учитывая тот факт, что его съедало любопытство и он хотел получить ответы.  
\- Почему ты ушел? – спросил Чарльз, вновь поднимая взгляд на Эрика, с лица которого сразу же исчезла ухмылка, уступив место серьезному взгляду. – Я не сержусь, Эрик. Я просто хочу узнать, почему ты так внезапно исчез на три года, так и не сказав мне ни слова. Неужели я тебя чем-то обидел?   
\- Нет, ничего подобного, - покачал головой Эрик.  
\- Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе? Что ты был еще не готов покинуть дом? – продолжил напирать Чарльз, понимая, что сейчас он вновь переживает все то беспокойство, что испытал за время отсутствия Эрика. – Если ты думаешь, что таким образом я пытался ограничить твою свободу, то, Эрик, я клянусь тебе, что у меня подобного и в мыслях не было.   
\- Нет, Чарльз! Я прекрасно понимаю твои мотивы и ценю твою заботу и то, что ты помог мне стать человеком, - пылко произнес он, взяв теплую руку Чарльза в свои холодные ладони и слегка сжав.   
\- Тогда почему же? – упрямо повторил Чарльз. Никогда еще он так страстно не желал получить ответ и понимал, что не успокоится, пока не узнает.  
Эрик одарил его странным взглядом. Глубокая складка залегла между его бровей. Он тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем начать свою исповедь.  
\- Все, чему ты меня научил, подталкивало меня к тому, чтобы исследовать мир за этими стенами. Не подумай, что я не благодарен за твою заботу и помощь, но я не ребенок, Чарльз. Я хотел сам создать себя, быть _равным тебе,_ и для этого мне нужно было сделать все самому от и до. Я всегда чувствовал бы себя неполноценным, если бы остался здесь.  
Чарльз так и замер, не зная, что сказать. Ему внезапно стало ужасно стыдно за то, что он обращался с Эриком как с ребенком и понятия не имел, что Эрик способен испытывать столь запутанные эмоции. Он уже превзошел все ожидания Чарльза.   
Чарльз опустил взгляд на свои руки, которые с такой нежностью держал Эрик. На его щеках горел яркий румянец от стыда, и Чарльз резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух, стараясь успокоиться. Но у него все еще были вопросы, поэтому он продолжил:   
\- Я так полагаю, что твое путешествие заканчивается здесь? Если у тебя, конечно же, не было еще каких-то причин врываться в мою спальню посреди ночи?   
Ох, больше всего на свете Чарльзу хотелось бы, чтобы Эрик остался с ним, но какая-то часть его подсказывала, что тот наверняка мог уже где-то построить свою новую жизнь и найти новый дом. Что, если он встретил человека, который бескорыстно полюбил Эрика, невзирая на все его физические недостатки? Чарльз понимал, что с его стороны будет слишком эгоистично удерживать Эрика, и что если это так, то он его отпустит, но все же где-то в глубине души собственнические инстинкты давали о себе знать. Думая об Эрике, он всегда говорил _мой._ И теперь игнорировать это стало еще сложнее, после того, как он увидел, насколько Эрик стал прекрасен.  
Внезапно на губах Эрика вновь появилась все та же коварная улыбка, и он как-то нехорошо посмотрел на Чарльза, отчего тот немного занервничал.  
\- Да, у меня есть к тебе небольшая просьба, - произнес Эрик.  
\- Ох… конечно, я рад буду сделать для тебя все, что ты пожелаешь. Я чувствую себя в долгу перед тобой из-за того, как я обращался с тобой в самом начале, - протараторил Чарльз. – Что ты хочешь?  
Эрик мягко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Все эти годы я был один, Чарльз, и я не могу жить так и дальше. Я пытался подавлять это желание, но я устал. Мне нужен партнер.  
 _Партнер?_  
Чарльз тут же почувствовал укол ревности, это слово то и дело отдавалось эхом в его голове.  
Эрик пришел к нему, чтобы попросить создать ему партнера, создать существо, подобное ему.  
Чарльз резко выдернул руку и вцепился в простыни, стараясь сдержать свои эмоции.  
\- Боюсь, что я вынужден отказать тебе в этой просьбе, друг мой.  
\- Почему? – нахмурился Эрик, непонимающе смотря на Чарльза.  
\- Я не могу повторить это, Эрик. Ты – удивительный результат сложнейшего эксперимента, ты уникален, ты - неожиданно выдающаяся ошибка, - сглотнул Чарльз и помотал головой. Если бы он сейчас с силой не сжимал простыни, то его ногти наверняка бы оставили следы на ладонях. – Я много думал об этом. Что, если повторный результат эксперимента будет совсем не похож на тебя? Что, если в этот раз я создам бездушного монстра, которым, как я боялся, мог стать ты? Мне жаль… но здесь я ничем не могу тебе помочь.  
Чарльз ожидал, что Эрик разозлится, придет в ярость и, применив угрозы и силу, заставит его пойти на сделку. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Эрик добродушно рассмеется.  
\- Мой дорогой создатель, я имел в виду совсем не это, - Эрик улыбнулся так широко, что подобный оскал многих мог бы напугать. И Чарльз также нашел эту улыбку пугающей: по-своему обворожительной, но пугающей.  
\- Тогда… - начал Чарльз, но запнулся. У него появилась смутная надежда.  
\- Чарльз, - Эрик вновь взял его ладони в свои. – Все эти годы я провел вдали от тебя, потому что знал, что ты не примешь мои чувства. Тогда я еще плохо разбирался в своих эмоциях. Все, что я знал, это что могу навредить тебе, если буду слишком неосторожен. Я боялся, что напугаю тебя, так как в твоих глазах я был всего лишь ужасным существом… но я не злюсь. По крайней мере, теперь.  
Чарльз, слушая признания Эрика, покраснел еще больше. Впрочем, от размышлений его то и дело отвлекали нежные прикосновения пальцев Эрика к его руке.   
Эрик поднес руку Чарльза к своим губам, и, почувствовав теплое дыхание на своей коже, Чарльз вздрогнул.   
\- После всех лет моих скитаний, мое желание лишь усилилось. Я хочу тебя.  
Как и когда он впервые посмотрел в его глаза, Чарльз окаменел от свирепого взгляда, направленного прямо на него, заставляющего его чувствовать себя чем-то вроде загнанной в угол добычи, ожидающей своего конца. Но в то же время ему нравился трепет загнанного в угол под напряженным взглядом Эрика.  
\- Пожалуйста, - тяжело выдохнув, попросил Эрик, видя, как Чарльз не может вымолвить ни слова. Сердце Чарльза бешено стучало в груди и только сейчас он понял, как безумно любил этого мужчину.  
 _Да,_ он всегда принадлежал Эрику. Ответ был предельно ясен.  
\- Ох, Эрик, - произнес Чарльз. Освободив свою руку, он тут же обвил шею Эрика и прижался к его лбу своим. – Я твой и всегда был твоим, если ты хочешь меня, - произнес он и улыбнулся, услышав, как Эрик облегченно выдохнул.   
\- Всегда, - прошептал Эрик в губы Чарльза.   
Они прижались друг к другу теснее, и постепенно быстрые поцелуи стали более долгими, глубокими и чувственными. Чарльз наконец-таки смог почувствовать вкус губ Эрика: он провел языком по его губам, словно прося большего, и Эрик скользнул языком в его рот, заставляя Чарльза простонать так громко, что его было отчетливо слышно несмотря на раскаты грома за окном.  
Чарльз благодарил Бога за то, что сегодня была гроза, потому что он безумно боялся, что они разбудят Хэнка, которому он выделил в доме одну из пяти комнат. Чарльз с удивлением отметил про себя, что способен думать о чем-то постороннем, в то время, как Эрик вытворял нечто потрясающее своим языком.  
Эрик подтолкнул Чарльза вперед, наваливаясь сверху. Ночная сорочка Чарльза промокла из-за воды, капающей с одежды Эрика, но сейчас ему было все равно. Эрик вжал его в кровать, держа за запястья, заставляя Чарльза стонать в поцелуй, и Чарльз не мог сейчас отрицать, что все это ему нравилось.  
Он поерзал. В комнате стало слишком жарко, да и одежда сейчас только мешала.  
\- Разденься, - требовательно произнес Чарльз.   
Эрик отстранился и, выпрямившись и устроившись на коленях, принялся стягивать с себя одежду, как ему было сказано. Чарльз помог ему с этим, воспользовавшись возможностью запечатлеть на его лице и шее пару невесомых поцелуев, а также провести языком по почти зажившим шрамам.  
Как только Чарльз помог избавиться Эрику от одежды, он так и застыл на месте, рассматривая его. Нет, он видел Эрика без одежды много раз, но тогда его тело было покрыто шрамами, и на нем отчетливо были видны швы, которые удерживали его конечности вместе. Теперь же, глядя на этот накачанный торс, Чарльз не мог не восхищаться этим телом. Какие бы физические упражнения для этого не выполнял Эрик, результат был потрясающим.  
Чарльз не мог не провести пальцами по сильным накачанным рукам, мощным плечам, груди и затем все ниже, скользя к животу. Чарльз делал это с искренним восхищением: дрожащими пальцами он касался почти исчезнувших рубцов, старался дотронуться до каждого сантиметра его кожи, и Эрик не торопил его. Он терпеливо ожидал, пока Чарльз насладится. Впрочем, Чарльз понимал, что ждать слишком долго Эрик не будет, так как учащенное дыхание выдавало его нетерпение.  
\- Сними это, - прорычал Эрик, стянув через голову ночную сорочку Чарльза, после чего бросил её к остальным вещам на пол.  
Чарльз теперь был полностью обнажен, в отличие от Эрика, на котором все еще были надеты брюки. Впрочем, промокшая ткань обтягивала настолько, что желание Эрика было более чем очевидно.  
Чарльз ловко стянул с Эрика брюки вместе с нижним бельем, высвобождая его полутвердый член, такой большой, что уже только при виде его рот Чарльза наполнился слюной, хоть и подобный размер несколько его тревожил. Он еще никогда не был с мужчиной до этого, но прекрасно знал, что включает в себя такой секс.  
Но _знал ли_ Эрик? И если и знал, то _кто_ научил его?  
Чарльз все никак не мог осмелиться спросить, к тому же в глубине души он боялся услышать ответ, который бы ему вряд ли понравился. Он попытался отвлечься от этих мыслей, вновь припав к губам Эрика, при этом начав водить рукой по его твердеющей плоти, которая ощущалась в его руке совсем иначе, нежели когда Чарльз прикасался сам к себе.  
Но, как бы он ни старался скрыть свои переживания, Эрик все же это заметил. Он отстранился и спросил, нахмурившись:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Чарльз, вновь подаваясь вперед и намереваясь поцеловать Эрика, который остановил его, положив руки ему на плечи.   
\- Я же вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит, - пояснил Эрик.  
Понимая, что уйти от темы все-таки не удастся, Чарльз произнес:  
\- Ты имеешь… хоть какое-то представление о том, чем мы сейчас будем заниматься?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Эрик.  
\- Откуда? – поинтересовался Чарльз, но сумев скрыть раздражения в голосе.  
\- К счастью, речь не о том, о чем ты подумал, - усмехнувшись, ответил он, слишком быстро поняв, что имел в виду Чарльз. Умный ублюдок.   
\- Я как-то раз видел, как этим занимались двое молодых людей в конюшне, где я укрылся на ночлег, - объяснил он. – Я не собирался ничего пробовать, но я рад, что смог узнать пару-тройку вещей до того, как заняться этим с тобой, - хватка Эрика на плечах Чарльза ослабла. Но, все так же крепко удерживая его, Эрик притянул его ближе и прошептал на ухо, – Я никогда ни к кому не прикасался. Я хочу только тебя, Чарльз.   
Услышав эти слова, произнесенные низким голосом, Чарльз вздрогнул: такому он Эрика определенно не учил. Совершенно смутившись, он лишь что-то негромко пробормотал.  
У Чарльза была еще масса вопросов: Эрик, полный новых тайн, вновь вернулся к нему, и хотелось расспросить его обо всем. Но Чарльз сам сейчас сгорал от нетерпения, и он решил, что не стоит на что-то отвлекаться.  
На этот раз инициативу проявил Эрик, потянувшись за поцелуем. Его ладони скользнули ниже: проведя руками по бедрам, он взял Чарльза за задницу, прижимая его теснее, отчего Чарльз взвизгнул. Он с силой обхватил Эрика за плечи.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как Эрик плотнее прижал его к себе, после чего сменил позу: выпрямившись, он усадил Чарльза себе на бедра, все еще собственнически придерживая его ниже талии. Таким образом, член Чарльза сейчас касался его, и Чарльз принялся ритмично двигать бедрами так, что его член теперь терся об Эрика, отчего обоим было сложно сдерживать стоны.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. К тому же Чарльзу хотелось большего.  
\- Эрик, - умоляюще протянул он, скользнув руками по груди партнера. – Эрик, я не могу больше сдерживаться, - _ох,_ я хочу тебя.  
Прежде чем Эрик вновь успел притянуть его к себе, Чарльз обвил его шею рукой. Закинув ему ноги на талию и проведя свободной рукой по его члену, он задал нужное направление, заставив скользнуть его меж своих ягодиц.  
\- Да, хорошо, - ответил Эрик, наконец-таки уловив намек. – Конечно, Чарльз.  
Эрик полностью освободил себя от одежды, в то время, как Чарльз опустился на кровать и бесстыже развел ноги, ожидая. Видя, как расширились зрачки Эрика, он прекрасно понимал, как эффектно он сейчас выглядел со стороны, и намеренно облизнул губы, провоцируя Эрика, который тут же зарычал.   
Хоть Чарльзу и нравилась агрессивная сущность Эрика, он все же не забыл про основные моменты.  
\- В верхнем ящике шкафа есть баночка с массажным маслом, - Чарльз кивнул головой в сторону, указывая направление. – Ты не подашь, дорогой?  
Эрик тут же метнулся к шкафу, принимаясь рыться в ящике, пока Чарльз продолжал водить руками по плечам мужчины, не в силах оторваться. Когда он вернулся с баночкой назад, взгляд его выражал то же нетерпение, что и взгляд Чарльза.  
\- Хочешь сделать это сам? – спросил Чарльз, заложив руки за голову, словно он сдается, и вцепившись пальцами в подушку.  
Эрик быстро кивнул и вновь сорвал поцелуй с губ Чарльза. После чего он спустился ниже, лаская языком его шею, а затем дальше, оставляя на всем теле ярко-алые пятна засосов, пока наконец-то не достиг темной дорожки волос под его пупком, и Чарльз почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем члене. Затем Эрик провел языком по выступающим венкам, вырывая у Чарльза несдержанный стон. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он занимался этим в последний раз, поэтому его тело отзывчиво реагировало на ласки.   
\- Ох, Господи… Ох, Эрик, - тихо всхлипнул от удовольствия Чарльз, пытаясь не сводить ноги, что хотелось сделать рефлекторно, когда Эрик взял его плоть в рот и ловко провел языком по головке. Эрик делал это настолько хорошо, что сложно было поверить, что Чарльз был его первым.  
Чарльз негромко вскрикнул, когда мужчина скользнул рукой меж его ягодиц, надавливая на вход. Чарльз на автомате провел рукой по волосам Эрика, сжимая в кулаках все еще влажные пряди. Это, впрочем, не отвлекло Эрика, который увлеченно посасывал его член, с каждым разом пытаясь взять глубже.   
Чарльз, расслабившись, смог наконец-то развести ноги шире, и он тихо охнул, когда Эрик все же оторвался от него, намереваясь продолжить подготовку.  
Взяв Чарльза за бедра, Эрик приподнял его, внимательно изучая его телом взглядом.  
\- Давай, любимый. Разработай меня, - произнес Чарльз, похныкивая. Ему хотелось большего поскорее, несмотря на то, что в этом плане он был девственником.  
Эрика не нужно было просить дважды: опустив пальцы в емкость с маслом, он поднес их ко входу, принимаясь растягивать его. Тело Чарльза рефлекторно сжалось, сопротивляясь.   
Когда Эрик увидел, что Чарльз не может расслабиться, он склонился ниже, прошептав на ухо:  
\- Мой создатель. Мой прекрасный создатель… _Позволь мне войти в тебя._  
От этого интимного шепота Чарльз вздрогнул. Это отвлекло его, и Эрик, воспользовавшись моментом, медленно проник в него одним пальцем, пока тело Чарльза полностью не перестало сопротивляться и сдалось.   
Еще через пару мгновений Эрик добавил уже второй палец, продолжая ритмичными движениями разрабатывать Чарльза, изнывая от нетерпения. Чарльз же не собирался неподвижно лежать на постели. Приподнявшись, он сам начал насаживаться уже на три пальца Эрика, издавая самые развратные стоны, на которые он только был способен.   
И все же Чарльз не успевал за ритмом любовника: когда Эрик вновь начал двигать в нем пальцами, Чарльз просто потерялся в ощущениях, но это было так безумно хорошо, и он жаждал большего. Эрик, на радость Чарльза, оказался способным учеником. Согнув пальцы, он продолжал входить в него снова и снова, заставляя Чарльза извиваться под ним, запрокидывать голову и бесстыже стонать.  
\- Ох, Господи! Эрик, хватит! – тяжело сглотнул Чарльз, после чего продолжил, – Ты должен прекратить. Я слишком быстро достигну разрядки, если ты продолжишь. Я безумно хочу тебя сейчас.   
\- Но ты не готов…  
\- Нет, дорогой, я готов, - возразил он, подавшись в очередной раз вперед и насаживаясь вновь на пальцы Эрика, желая подтвердить свои слова. Его тело изнывало от желания, мышцы входа сокращались, желая принять Эрика в себя. Им сейчас руководило желание, смешанное с любопытством, которое он не мог игнорировать, и он ради этого готов был на все. Даже если это значило, что ему надо было взять огромный член Эрика и самостоятельно насаживаться на него.  
Все еще привыкая к ощущению чужого члена в своей руке, Чарльз не заметил, как сжал Эрика в объятиях слишком сильно, отчего тот зашипел. Чарльз ритмично растирал капли выступившей смазки вдоль члена, понимая, что это не особо поможет, когда Эрик войдет в него.  
Словно читая мысли Чарльза, он убрал руку Чарльза в сторону и нанес сам немного масла, прежде чем убрать бутыль на столик. Все это время он не отрывал взгляда от Чарльза.  
\- Просто останови меня, если тебе будет больно, - произнес он, устраиваясь поудобнее, чувствуя, как его член твердеет в его руке.  
Когда Чарльз кивнул, Эрик _наконец-таки_ надавил на вход Чарльза, проникая в него всего на пару сантиметров. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушки, стараясь таким образом расслабиться. Эрик еще немного надавил, после чего терпеливо подался назад, осторожно растягивая его. Каждый раз, входя в него, Эрик рычал, словно он еле сдерживался, стараясь не войти в Чарльза сразу до конца. Мысль о том, что Эрик может дать волю своим животным инстинктам, казалась опьяняющей, отчего тот тут же с силой прикусил нижнюю губу.  
Эрик, ошибочно истолковав это, приостановился, так и не войдя в него до конца.  
\- Все в порядке, Чарльз?  
\- Мм, все хорошо, продолжай, - всхлипнул он. Это было бы просто мучительно, если бы Эрик сейчас остановился. Остановился, когда Чарльз так возбужден, когда он так безумно хочет, чтобы тот задел в нем нужную точку своим членом.  
Ждать долго не пришлось. Эрик вновь возобновил движения, и, хоть Чарльз все еще испытывал дискомфорт, это было уже не так больно, как в самом начале. А затем боль сменилась удовольствием, и Чарльз начал понемногу двигаться бедрами навстречу. Эрик, нагоняя его темп, начал входить в него резче и глубже, с каждым толчком ударяясь бедрами о его ягодицы.  
Продолжая двигаться в нем, он наклонился к Чарльзу, целуя его в припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы с таким удовольствием, словно он никогда не пробовал ничего слаще.  
Чарльз прервал поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы обвить _поразительно тонкую_ талию Эрика ногами и закинуть их ему на поясницу.  
\- Если ты не заметил, мы еще не закончили, - произнес он, чуть приподнимая бедра. Ответом был лишь стон Эрика. Он положил обе руки на его бедра, чтобы зафиксировать Чарльза в таком положении.  
\- Господи, Чарльз, пожалуйста, - выдохнул он ему на ухо, и Чарльз отметил, что ему нравится слышать, как Эрик умоляет, впрочем, умолять Эрика о чем-то также доставляло ему удовольствие.  
\- Продолжай, ты не сделаешь мне больно. Обещаю, - простонал Чарльз. Взяв лицо Эрика в ладони, он принялся целовать его и шептать нежности. И, хоть скорее Эрик должен был сейчас проявлять к нему такую заботу, Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что Эрику наверняка это было сложно, учитывая, как долго он утаивал свои чувства.  
И вот он, то есть они, удовлетворяют свои желания. Эта мысль согревала Чарльза изнутри, хоть он и думал, что сейчас не может чувствовать еще что-то.  
Чарльз тихо охнул, когда Эрик вышел из него и вновь резко подался вперед, входя до конца. Чарльз, убрав руки с шеи, обхватил Эрика за плечи. В комнате сейчас были слышны развратные стоны Чарльза, все более громкие с каждым резким толчком, и непристойные звуки, когда Эрик ударялся о него бедрами.  
Эрик продолжал ритмично входить в него, иногда меняя угол. В какой-то момент, когда член Эрика наконец-таки задел нужную точку, тело Чарльза затряслось мелкой дрожью от приятных ощущений, и он протяжно простонал.  
Чарльз еще не успел прийти в себя, когда Эрик повторил это движение, заставив Чарльза вновь сладко вздрогнуть, а затем еще раз. Поймав нужное направление, Эрик стал двигаться в нем более уверенно, беспрестанно и с легкостью двигая бедрами. Все еще продолжая обнимать одной рукой Эрика за плечи, второй рукой Чарльз вцепился в подушку. Эрик же крепко держал Чарльза за ноги, заставив его развести их как можно шире, так чтобы он не мог свести их, даже если бы и захотел. Впрочем, такого желания у Чарльза и не было.   
Раскаты грома раздавались теперь для Чарльза словно вдалеке: все, что он сейчас слышал, это шлепки и удары двух тел, развратные громкие стоны, которые эхом отдавались от стен спальни. Чарльз с трудом подавлял желание прикоснуться к себе, потому что ему хотелось кончить только от ласк Эрика.  
Эрик, который оказался на удивление внимательным любовником, взял в свою шероховатую ладонь его член, принимаясь водить рукой вверх-вниз.   
\- Нет, - запротестовал Чарльз, убрал руку Эрика со своего члена, который требовал разрядки. – Нет, не нужно, продолжай меня трахать, как до этого.  
Эрик замешкался на секунду, но все же послушал Чарльза и уже через мгновение вновь начал набирать темп. Чарльз, выражая свое одобрение, потянул Эрика на себя и, коснувшись кончиком языка уголка его губ, вовлек его в глубокий, влажный поцелуй, постанывая. С каждым толчком они все теснее прижимались друг к другу, так, что член Чарльза был сейчас зажат меж их телами. Продолжая входить, Эрик сжимал пальцы на спине Чарльза так сильно, что там наверняка остались синяки.  
\- Чарльз, - продолжал шептать Эрик, в перерывах между поцелуями.  
\- Еще немного, дорогой. Ах! Еще немного, - умолял Чарльз, стараясь забросить ноги повыше на его талию и выгнуться сильнее.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как тело Эрика содрогнулось от приятной дрожи, которая означала скорую разрядку и которую тот так пытался отсрочить, желая сначала удовлетворить Чарльза. Чарльз закусил губу: тяжело дыша, он начал двигать бедрами навстречу, чувствуя, как внутри накатывает волна удовольствия. С его губ все же сорвался стон, когда он сжал основание своего члена и кончил, испачкав их обоих спермой.  
Но и сейчас все более резкие движения Эрика, который делал последние рывки, доставляли ему огромное удовольствие. – Кончи в меня, Эрик. Я хочу этого, пожалуйста, - пылко прошептал он на ухо Эрика, позволяя ему грубо трахать себя, пока тот не кончил, задыхаясь, после чего уткнулся лицом в веснушчатое плечо Чарльза.  
Оба тяжело дышали: их тела сейчас переплелись самым замысловатым образом, но Чарльзу было поразительно приятно в объятиях любовника. Почувствовав наконец усталость в ногах, Чарльз убрал их с талии Эрика, опустив на мягкую кровать, после чего он принялся круговыми движениями гладить его по спине, то и дело проводя пальцами по почти исчезнувшим шрамам – последним напоминаниям о перерождении Эрика.  
Насладившись мгновением, Эрик все же поерзал и уткнулся лицом в шею Чарльза, запоминая вкус его кожи и вдыхая его запах, отчего по телу Ксавьера вновь пробежала приятная дрожь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - все также не поднимая взгляда, прошептал Эрик. – С того самого момента, как ты вошел в ту темную лабораторию.   
Чарльз почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось сердце в груди, когда он осознал, как же долго Эрику приходилось хранить его секрет. Чарльз, не открывая глаза, повернулся к Эрику и прижался к его лбу своим, продолжая слушать любовника.   
– Спасибо тебе, что не бросил меня. Я тебя люблю.  
Видя, как Эрик раскрыл перед ним свои чувства, Чарльз хотел сделать для него то же самое.  
\- Ох, Эрик, у меня ушло столько времени, чтобы понять это. Я думаю… возможно… нет, - усмехнулся Чарльз, удивленный тому, что все же смог произнести это вслух. – Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, запечатлев мимолетный поцелуй на его лбу. – Очень люблю.  
Эрик выдохнул в ответ, и Чарльз почувствовал его теплое дыхание на своей нежной коже. Улыбнувшись, Чарльз притянул Эрика, который до сих пор не вышел из него, к себе. Чарльз не просто не был против, он даже был готов признать, что это ощущение ему нравилось.  
Пока они так лежали, продолжая поглаживать друг друга, Чарльз все расспрашивал Эрика про его жизнь с тех пор, как тот исчез. Эрик рассказал ему, как его приютила слепая пожилая женщина по имени Эди, которая жила в своем небольшом домике в лесу и которая обращалась с ним как с родным сыном, хотя она никогда не имела детей. Именно она обучила его манерам, а также разрешила читать ему все книги, что были в ее доме. Иногда он читал ей вслух перед сном, сидя у камина, и это напоминало ей времена, когда она еще могла видеть. Сильно привязавшись к ней, Эрик начал звать ее «мама», он помогал ей и защищал Эди вплоть до последнего дня, пока она не скончалась - около года тому назад. После этого Эрик вновь начал странствовать и в конце концов вернулся к Чарльзу.   
Гроза за окном утихла, и шум дождя, под который они делились своими историями, теперь казался успокаивающим. Завтра им придется придумать правдоподобную историю, чтобы объяснить все Хэнку.  
Но это все потом: сейчас же Чарльзу было слишком удобно в объятиях Эрика под одеялом. Впервые он спал без кошмаров, которые вытеснили новые воспоминания, где Эрик признавался ему в любви.  
Они так и уснули в объятиях друг друга под умиротворяющий шум дождя, зная, что следующее утро будет прекрасным.


End file.
